Iron polymer complexes that have favorable properties for therapeutic use are of great interest. Iron complexes with dextran, dextrose, maltose, sucrose, and fructose have been the focus of several patents and publications.
The textile industry uses particulates of iron oxides as pigments to dye fabrics. In addition, iron oxide is applied to textile fibers in an attempt to increase the conductivity of the synthetic fiber.
Biomass, either in its native state, or chemically modified, can be used to capture water pollutants and nutrients.
Studies have shown that iron adsorbed on synthetic filtration media or biomass can remove phosphates from water (Unnithan et al., J. Appl. Polym. Sci. 2002, 84, 2541-2553; Han et al., 6th Inter-Regional Conference on Environment-Water, “Land and Water Use Planning and Management,” Albacete, Spain, 2003, pp. 1-11). Treating refined aspen wood fiber with iron-salt solutions demonstrated limited capacities to remove (ortho)phosphate from test solutions, but pre-treating fiber with carboxymethyl cellulose followed by ferrous chloride treatment improved the phosphate-binding capacity (Eberhardt et al. Bioresource Technology 2006, 97, 2371-2376).
Spengler et al. in 1994 (Eur. J. Clin. Chem. Clin. Biochem., 1994, 32:733) describes a method for preparing an insoluble iron(III) oxide hydroxide porous support by linking FeCl3.6H2O to dextran using NaOH as the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,668 describes ferric oxyhydroxide-dextran compositions for treating iron deficiency having ellipsoidal particles with a preferred molecular weight range of about 250,000 to 300,000 Daltons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,619 describes a method of forming textile composites comprising coatings of iron oxides deposited on textile substrates, a method for the deposition of iron(III) oxides in status nascendi from an aqueous solution so as to form a coherent coating on a textile substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,780 describes a process for preparing an iron-sucrose complex, substantially free of excipients, for providing an iron-sucrose complex co-precipitated with sucrose, and for providing iron-sucrose complexes in aqueous solution.
U.S. Publication 2008/0234226 mentions the use of iron(III) complex compounds with carbohydrates or derivatives thereof for the preparation of a medicament for oral treatment of iron deficiency states in patients with chronic inflammatory bowel disease, in particular Crohn's disease and colitis ulcerosa.
U.S. Publication 2010/0035830 describes iron-carbohydrate complex compounds which contain iron(II) in addition to iron(III), processes for their preparation, medicaments containing them, and the use thereof for treatment of iron deficiency anemia.
U.S. Publication 2011/0086097 describes a manufacture process for producing an iron-containing phosphate adsorbent based on starch and soluble carbohydrates, in particular, a process for manufacturing and isolating an iron(III)-based phosphate adsorbent which purportedly exhibits pharmacological properties.
WO 2009/078037 describes a process for manufacture of iron sucrose complex to treat anemia.
Preparation of complexes of carbohydrates with iron compounds have been disclosed in many patents and publications, and typically concern an absorbable composition in human gastrointestinal tract used to increase systemic iron delivery to treat iron deficiency anemia.
A diet high in fiber benefits health. Fiber adds bulk to the stool to alleviate constipation. It increases food volume without increasing caloric content. Fiber adsorbs water and forms a gel-like composition during digestion, slowing the emptying of the stomach and intestinal transit, shielding carbohydrates from enzymes, and delaying absorption of glucose by the gastrointestinal tract. Fiber consumption can lower total and LDL cholesterol.
The US Department of Agriculture lists functional fibers as isolated fiber sources that may be included in the diet (Dietary Reference Intakes for Energy, Carbohydrate, Fiber, Fat, Fatty Acids, Cholesterol, Protein, and Amino Acids (Macronutrients), 2005, Chapter 7: Dietary, Functional and Total fiber. U.S. Department of Agriculture, National Agricultural Library and National Academy of Sciences, Institute of Medicine, Food and Nutrition Board).
In general, fiber does not bind to minerals and vitamins and therefore does not restrict their absorption by the gastrointestinal tract. Rather, evidence exists that fiber sources improve absorption of minerals by the gastrointestinal tract although the subject is still under active research. Several reports indicate that fibers, especially the inulin-type, are promising substances that could help to improve the absorption of available minerals in human nutrition and by this contribute to bone health.
According to published papers (Behall et al. 1989, Diabetes Care 12: 357-364; Spencer et al. 1991, J Nutr 121:1976-1983; Greger J L, J. Nutr. 1999, 129: 1434S-5S; Coudray et al. J. Nutr. 2003, 133:1-4; Raschka et al. Bone 2005, 37 (5): 728-35; Scholz-Ahrens et al. J. Nutr. 2007, 137 (11 Suppl): 2513S-2523S), nondigestible oligosaccharides have been shown to increase the absorption of several minerals (calcium, magnesium, in some cases phosphorus) and trace elements (mainly copper, iron, zinc). The stimulation of absorption was more pronounced when the demand for minerals was high. How fibers mediate this effect include different mechanisms such as acidification of the intestinal lumen by short-chain fatty acids increasing solubility of minerals in the gut, enlargement of the absorption surface, increased expression of calcium-binding proteins mainly in the large intestine, etc. Meanwhile the study by Shah et al. (2009, Diabetes Care, 32: 990-5) showed that fiber didn't significantly affect the intake of calcium and other minerals.
It would be of value to create novel compositions using fiber and iron that have favorable properties for therapeutic and nutritional use.